


Jump In

by Zack_Fairs_Booty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, Dom!Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Powerplay, Top!Kenma, but theres gonna be a little but of other ships, sub!Kuroo, thats the main ship, were gonna switch it up a little here m8, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Fairs_Booty/pseuds/Zack_Fairs_Booty
Summary: Kuroo is in a rut. He wants to find love, but he doesn't know how to connect to people without taking it up the ass.Kenma never sleeps with the same person twice, and he's decently content with that.Something goes a muck when the two of them meet.





	Jump In

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm sorry that I have ONCE AGAIN abandoned my other fics in order to start a new one. I just needed a change I guess. However, if you want to support me and my work, I've started a Patreon! I've only just started it, but I have special rewards for my doners (well, so far there's only one, but...). If you donate $5, you'll be entered into a drawing for a customized 5,000 word fic! You choose the characters, the ships, the genres, the tags, the kinks- everything. Also, every doner will recieve a shoutout on my future chapters and on my tumblr, along with a rated G or T 500 word slash flash fic of your choice :) (and if you donate even more, I'll think of something even more special for you!!!) https://www.patreon.com/zackfairsbooty
> 
> Happy sinning :)

Kuroos’s eyes studied the brown water stain that covered a large portion of the ceiling. It looked like it had been there for quite some time. How could someone let it get that bad? It was an apartment, so obviously the tenant wasn’t to blame, but why didn’t the landlord do something about it before anyone moved in? Not to mention, was the ceiling starting to cave in? And…was that a crack?

He was so preoccupied with this barbaric living situation that he totally forgot about the man who was panting and moaning on top of him. Inside of him. All over him. What was his name again? Ah, it didn’t matter. This was the last time Kuroo would do something like this. It was no longer satisfying, no longer filling that emptiness that was growing so rapidly day by day-

A loud bang brought Kuroo back to reality, followed by inaudible words that muffled through the paper-thin wall. He immediately covered his mouth, realizing that ‘No-Name’ wasn’t the only one being loud.

“Don’t,” the man said, jerking his hand away. “I like it when I can hear your voice.”

Kuroo struggled to pull his hand back, but No-Name held strong.

Eh. He tried. This was the last time something like this would happen, so he might as well just let the guy have his fun. How old was he, anyways? 45? Kuroo noticed that he hadn’t bothered to take off the wedding band around his finger, and he was completely ignoring the phone calls that were silently lighting up his screen on the other side of the room. He had to be nearing a divorce. Kicked out of the house by his wife who caught him cheating. She didn’t want the kids to see it, so Daddy had to rent a small apartment on the other side of town while he was ‘busy at work.’ Kuroo was all too familiar with the rhyme, but it still didn’t sit right with him.

His back autonomously arched as No-Name’s dick rubbed against his prostate one, two, three times.

“Come loud for me,” No-Name whispered huskily. Kuroo’s back arched even more, and the warmth building quickly inside of his lower abdomen spread down to his toes before he released his orgasm with a shriek. No-Name pulled out and jerked himself until their cum blended together on his abdomen.

Funny to think that only an hour ago Kuroo was in the comfort of his own room, his Spotify playlist quietly lilting a soft classical piece that used to lull him to sleep at night.

The song didn’t work anymore, though, no matter how badly he wanted it to.

A finger prodded at his mouth as No-Name wiped the already cold cum all over his lips before licking it up himself.

Moments later, they were getting dressed from opposite side of the room.

“Here,” No-Name held out a folded up 2000 yen.

Kuroo just shook his head. “I don’t want your money.”

“You let me bareback you,” he chuckled. “Just take it, kid.”

Kuroo sighed and lightly slipped it from No-Name’s grasp.

“I’m going to get my life back together, so this was just a one-time thing,” No-Name said sternly. “If you see me in public, don’t speak to me. Don’t even…don’t even look at me.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, sliding his shoes on. “Me too.”

He didn’t look back as he pushed through the front door.

*****

Everyone who slept with Kozume Kenma never forgot it. There was nothing amazing or remarkable about him, just the fact that when he fucked you, nothing else mattered. He pulled you in with his golden-brown eyes, let his lips grace the tender skin on your neck, his hands all over your body.

It was always over too quickly. And when he was gone, he was gone. He never slept with the same person twice. He blocked you from whatever app you found him on the moment he shut the door behind him.

But if you tried to find him? Good luck. He was nowhere to be seen on social media websites. He never frequented the local gay bars or hit any of the queer events. Some people thought he was a figment of their imagination.

You never found him on purpose. He was just…there. Stumbled upon by accident.

*****

Kuroo stared into his empty fridge, one hand on the handle, the other resting on his hip. It was a little after 2 o’clock in the morning, and he hadn’t eaten since his mother took him out to lunch at noon the day before. He reached for the bread bag and his stomach growled loudly, as if it were arguing against his unsatisfying meal choice

He shoved his hand into his pocket, caressing the forgotten 2000 yen the man had given him. He almost wanted to jump for joy, but he held his cool, throwing a sweatshirt on and slipping his feet into his high-top Adidas shoes before flying through the door.

The convenience store was only about seven blocks from his apartment, and it was a beautiful night, so the walk was refreshing.

He still had no clue what he wanted to eat. He could get something cheap, so that the money lasted him until payday in five days, or something to splurge on because he felt like shit.

Comfort food it was.

He went straight to the frozen goods section and pulled a triple meat pizza out from the freezer. He then grabbed a 2 liter of Mountain Dew and a large bag of chips before going to the checkout.

“It looks like your card isn’t going through,” the cashier empathetically said to the customer in front of him. “Why don’t you try running it one more time?”

“I know there’s money on it,” the customer said quietly, swiping his card one more time.

Kuroo knew that feeling. He peeked over the man’s shoulder, wondering if he would have enough money to cover what he was buying.

Ah. Condoms. Kuroo had access to them 24/7 through the resource center on campus, so he never had to spend the outrageous amount of money on them.

“Sorry, it looks like it’s still being declined,” the cashier winced. “Maybe if you have another card…?”

“No, it’s fine,” the customer sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll go put these back for you.”

Kuroo slid the pizza under his armpit and reached into his sweatshirt pocket with his free hand. He still had two condoms in there from earlier…would that be weird? Eh, fuck it.

The customer in front of him turned around and went to step around Kuroo, who offered him a smile. “Wait a sec,” he said, pulling the condoms out of his pocket. “Here. Take these.”

The customer frowned. “Uhh, no, that’s fine. I don’t really need them anyways.”

“Right,” Kuroo scoffed. “You wouldn’t be buying them at 2 am if you didn’t really need them.”

The man seemed to be assessing the situation, looking over the items in Kuroo’s arms. “You sure you don’t need them?”

“Nah, I’ve got plenty at home.”

The man’s eyes pierced into his for a moment, but then agreed. “Okay, cool.”

Kuroo grinned and slapped them into the man’s hand. “Nice. Have fun,” he said with a wink.

“Thanks…” he replied, shoving the condoms into his coat pocket before returning the box to the shelf.

The cashier rang Kuroo up, and he handed her his 2000 yen. “I don’t need a bag,” he told her before she opened one up for him.

“Oh, okay,” she nodded, then counted up his change.

“Have a good night,” he smiled, and turned out the door.

As the cool night air hit him, he noticed the man from earlier getting into the car of…well, another man.

Kuroo hid a smile as he walked past the front of the car and down the sidewalk to head home.

When he got home, he immediately popped the pizza into the oven and began to chow down on the chips.

Tobi, his dark brown, six toed cat, jumped up onto the counter and began rubbing up against him.

“Hey, baby girl,” Kuroo grinned, wiping his fingers off on his sweats before petting her. “You’re pretty lonely here when I’m gone, aren’t you?”

She purred in response, and Kuroo just smiled down at her. “Maybe Daddy will get you a new friend,” he said, rubbing her chin. “We don’t _both_ have to be lonely.”

Tobi only meowed before hopping off of the counter and running towards her food dish.

Kuroo shook his head and pulled a can of wet cat food out of the cupboard above the oven. “Here you go baby,” he said, cracking it open before setting it next to her dry food dish. “You are so spoiled, did you know that?”

She didn’t hesitate in mowing down on the food, and Kuroo went to the oven the check on the pizza.

When it was cooked to perfection, he pulled it out and cut it immediately before bringing the entire pan into his living/bed room. He set it down on the small glass table next to his recliner before kicking his feet up and turning the television on. Just before he pulled Netflix up, he remembered that the payment was never processed, along with his Hulu account.

YouTube would have to suffice.

He sat up for the next two hours, polishing off all of his goods before brushing his teeth and washing his face. He stared into the mirror, examining the dark circles that were becoming all too familiar underneath his eyes. He sighed deeply and tuned the light off before flopping onto his cheap, rickety futon.

It took about twenty minutes, but sleep finally consumed him.

*****

Kenma wrapped the blindfold tightly around Lev’s eyes, ensuring that he didn’t tie it too tight or pull any of his silvery blonde hair.

“How does that feel?” Kenma asked, gently caressing Lev’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Lev nodded, readjusting his wrists, which were bound behind him. “It’s more than fine.”

“Good,” Kenma responded, pushing him forward. “Just relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay,” Lev agreed breathlessly, his head turned to the side so he could breathe. “I’m not used to being a bottom, so…”

Kenma cracked open the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his finger. “That’s fine. I’ll go easy on you. If it becomes too much, then use the safe word.” He caressed Lev’s inner thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs a little wider. “You remember what it is?”

“Watermelon,” Lev chuckled.

“Good.” Kenma began to trail kisses down Lev’s lower spine. “Don’t say anything else unless I ask you a question.”

“Okay,” Lev agreed.

Kenma then gently licked Lev’s hole, using just the tip of his tongue. Lev tensed up at the initial touch, but relaxed immediately after the flat of Kenma’s tongue grazed it. Kenma then began kissing the hole, gathering his spit before sucking it and sliding his tongue into it.

“That feels so good,” Lev said quietly.

“Did I ask you?” Kenma said sternly, giving him a firm slap to the ass.

Lev yelped in surprise. “No.”

“Then don’t speak.”

The preperation continued as Kenma rubbed his index finger around Lev’s hole to begin to loosen him up. After a few minutes, he added more lube and slooooowly began to insert it.

Kenma leaned forward, kissing Lev’s shoulder blades as he asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Lev said breathlessly.

Kenma continued to push in until his whole finger was inside of Lev. He then twisted it around gently, loosening Lev up even more. As he pulled out, he added just a spurt more of lube before going in and out consecutively.

“I’m adding another finger,” he warned.

Lev didn’t respond, and Kenma half-smiled as he pulled his finger out and then inserted two.

“You’ve really never fingered yourself before, have you?” Kenma asked, his two fingers settled in all the way.

“No sir,” Lev gasped, his breath becoming heavy.

Hm. Kenma had never been called sir before. But he didn’t hate it. “I can always tell,” he said as he began to twist his fingers around. “Especially because this,” he wrapped his hand around Lev’s dick, “is already completely hard.”

“Wait!” Lev gasped. “Don’t touch there, not yet!”

Kenma smiled as both hands were in synchrony. “Really?” he teased. “I haven’t even found your-“

He was cut off as Lev’s body tensed up, his back arching so much that his chest was pressed against the bed.

“Ah. Found it,” Kenma said with a smirk as he pulled his fingers out. “What time do you need me to leave by?”

“My roommate will be home from work at four,” Lev replied, turning his head the other way.

Kenma glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Then let’s get the show on the road.”

He ripped open the condom that the stranger has given him, tossing the wrapper aside as he slid it over his own half hard dick.

“I’m going in, so relax,” Kenma reminded him. With one hand on Lev’s hip and the other hand holding his dick, he pressed the head against Lev’s hole, slowly pushing it in.

Lev gasped, every muscle tightening in his body.

“Too much?” Kenma asked, holding still.

“No, no, keep going sir,” Lev whimpered.

Again with the sir? Kenma chuckled and continued to push slowly until the base of his dick was flush with Lev’s ass.

“I’m done checking in with you now,” Kenma said quietly, both hands grasping tightly to Lev’s hips. “Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.”

Kenma slowly pulled back until he was about halfway out. He then pushed back in, a little faster than before. He did this a few more times, until it felt like Lev was ready.

He snapped his hips forward fast, forcing a loud moan out of Lev’s mouth. Kenma grinned, grabbing onto Lev’s bound hands as he used them to thrust himself in and out. He brought Lev’s fingers to his mouth, sucking gently on them.

Lev’s legs began to spread wider, his dick nearly touching the sheets of the bed.

“Not yet,” Kenma said, grabbing the base of his dick and squeezing tightly.

Kenma slammed in and out with a brutal force as cries fell out of Lev. When they got louder, Kenma knew he hit his prostate, and keeping him from his orgasm was probably getting to be a little painful now.

Kenma loved every second of it. He loved when he could bring bigger men like this to tears, forcing them to fall apart at his fingertips.

But what really got him hot was when Lev began to beg.

“PLEASE!” Lev yelled. “PLEASE LET ME COME, SIR, PLEASE!!”

Kenma was getting close to his orgasm, so he began to pump Lev’s dick quickly at he pounded relentlessly inside of him. Lev shuddered as he came, crying and whimpering.

But Kenma didn’t stop. He moved even faster, shoving Lev down as he began to sit up.

“It’s too much!” Lev cried. “It’s too much sir, please!”

Kenma pulled all the way out and shoved Lev to the side, rolling his over before pushing his legs back. As he pushed himself inside once more, he leaned forward and began sucking hard on Lev’s neck, leaving deep red hickies that would take a week to disappear.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kenma asked, slowing his pace.

“No sir,” Lev shook his head.

With that, Kenma used the last of his energy to deliver three hard thrusts, which finally brought on a vision blurring orgasm. He stayed motionless for a moment, hovering over Lev as he caught his breath. He pulled out slowly, letting Lev’s legs fall back down. The condom was off in a second before it was thrown into the small waste basket beside Lev’s bed, and he grabbed some tissues to clean himself and Lev up.

“On your stomach,” Kenma commanded, and Lev turned over immediately. Kenma unbound his hands, but then quickly began to put his clothes on.

“You can stay,” Lev said after he took off his blindfold.

“I’ll pass,” Kenma said, almost a bit too coldly.

“Come on,” Lev smiled, reaching out to grab Kenma’s wrist.

Kenma jerked away. “This was a one-time thing,” he reminded Lev. “I told you I had rules.”

“Well, we can break them,” Lev tested.

Kenma only snorted, sliding on his jacket before making his way hastily out the door.

When he reached the bottom of the apartment stairs, he pulled out his phone. He opened the dating application, scrolling to his recent contacts. With three clicks, Lev was blocked entirely from his phone. And, with a few other quick searches, he was blocked from every social media platform that Kenma had.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, using the GPS to get directions as he played a mindless game.

It had been a good night. For a moment, he thought that he wouldn’t mind if he started to sleep with the same people twice. The idea of finding someone who has enough time to learn about every part of your body, and to learn what you like so they know exactly how to please you.

But that would get boring. Getting too comfortable meant it would get boring, and he would have to dedicate all of his time to that one person, who would most likely want to then be exclusive And once you’re comfortable with someone, you’re stuck. Then there’s the awkward ‘talk’ they would have, and eventually the whole ‘we’re just taking a break!’ ordeal. Then he would find himself sleeping around again, and it would just hurt his partner, and he would be back where he started.

Avoiding that type of situation was a top priority.

“Turn left in 25 feet,” his GPS chirped. Kenma sighed and followed suit, wishing that he had cash on him or that his card worked.

The man who gave him the condoms seemed like a tool. But still, Kenma tried to figure him out. He looked rough, as though he hadn’t slept in days. It didn’t look like he was buying for two, and if he was giving up his condoms, he probably had a falling out with his girlfriend or something.

Kenma shook the thought of him off. He _definitely_ would have noticed if he were on any of the gay dating websites and apps, so he most likely was straight. Or taken. Or just…not into hooking up. Which was fine, but Kenma couldn’t help but think that he was exactly the kind of guy he would love to make bow down to him.

When he got home, he unlocked the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes. It was quiet, save for the typical running of his fridge.

He took a long hot shower before bouncing into bed. While laying on his stomach, he twiddled around on multiple dating sites, trying to find a contender for tomorrow evening. But nobody really stuck out to him.

He sighed, rolling onto his back. Maybe it was time for a change? He went to the app store and scoured around for anything new, but he only came across one that was for sugar daddies. Seeing as how the men around his age were starting to bore him just a little, he didn’t think it would be too bad of an idea. Bringing a grown man to his knees would be a fun, new experience.

As he browsed through some of the profiles, he came across the picture of someone familiar. But it wasn’t an older man.

It was someone he had just met.

And though he didn’t know his name, he recognized that face with ease.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

 


End file.
